1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to tape measure constructions, and more specifically to a modified tape hook bumper for cushioning the recoil shock as the tape measure is retracted into its case and the tape hook strikes the tape bumper to limit the retraction of the tape within the casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tape measure constructions having automatic, stress-wound return springs for automatically retracting the tape measure back into the casing are well known. These tape measure constructions are generally formed with a tape hook affixed to the leading end of the measuring tape for attaching onto an object to be measured and for preventing the tape from being fully retracted into the tape casing. Some tape measure constructions incorporate a tape return button for selectively retracting the tape into the casing, and otherwise controlling the return speed of the tape. Generally, users of such tape measures have no interest in controlling the return speed of the tape into the casing. As a consequence, in this type of tape measure construction and in the type having no return button, the entire tape is retracted into the casing at full speed, slamming the tape hook into the casing. When this happens, the tape hook frequently bends under impact, the rivets holding the tape hook to the leading end of the tape will shear the rivet and rip the rivet loose from either the tape or the tape hook, frequently splitting the tapeline in the process.
Attempts have been made to cushion this impact by providing bumpers of various sorts mounted at the mouth of the opening of the tape casing. These bumpers generally have flat faces for engaging the tape hook, and have taken the form of both spring metal strips and rubber or plastic resilient bumpers, some having coil, leaf or other type of metallic spring material formed between two sections of the resilient material to permit greater movement of the outer piece of resilient bumper material as it is struck by the tape hook. These bumper constructions have necessarily been complicated, in that they are formed of at least two pieces of resilient material with metallic spring(s) positioned therebetween, with this bumper mechanism positioned in a channel having guide grooves in which the outer resilient member of the bumper travels upon impact by the tape hook. Necessarily, the requirement of these many intricate parts in the tape measure bumper increase the overall production costs of, and render it quite difficult to replace this combination bumper mechanism in the event of mechanical failure.